Viewers Choice
by SodasGurl
Summary: Two-Bit has been kicked out of his house and must find a job, but where to look? its up to you, the readers, this is viewers choice you get to decide what happens to Two-Bit. *Chapter 2 up*
1. Rules

OK another new story by Hmmmm, me I guess since I'm writing it =) anyway I get bored very easily and I get writers block very easily so I have a lot of stuff I have written and Haven't finished yet. I don't like finishing anything it's so final. But then again there's always sequels aren't there? But anyway I own everyone. Yea and I'm also Rob Lowe's wife. Duh lets face it, that's not gonna happen anytime soon. No matter how much I wish it would ; ) but anyway I do own anyone you don't know but that's about it. Anyway on to the story I'm gonna try to add a little humor in here if I can but other than that I'm just gonna go with it and do whatever. Please R&R I'm hoping for at least 5 reviews before I continue and I'm going to shut up now and get to the story.  
  
Summery: Ok I really have no plan for this story so far but I do have an idea. After reading the chapter I will ask everyone what they would like to see happen. Review and tell me what you would like to see, the fate of the Outsiders is in your hands people. When I get some reviews I'll pick a couple of suggestions and write the chapters. Good luck. OK and this chapter is just gonna be what's going on I would like to get people to review on my note on how the viewers want the story to start please =) Thanks so much. OK last couple of things I promise. If anyone has any questions about this story feel free to IM me or E-Mail me all the E- Mailing information in=s in my profile just click on my little screen name and also I may not be able to use everyone's ideas but I will try to use as many as possible and I will give credit to anyone who submits ideas for the story. Thanx 


	2. Chapter 1

OK first chapter YEA!! Anyway I wish I could use everyone's ideas but I cant, they are all really good but I have decided which one to use. Thank you to Starstruck for this idea. Again I am sorry I couldn't use all the ideas but if I did this would be a really confusing story. Now on to the story I hope you enjoy. Oh and I'm trying for some humor in this =). Oh yea I'm putting my name in here again just because I cant think of any other names but its not me. I had to think of a different name because I hate Sandy so I'm not putting her in here, you'll see what I mean.  
  
  
  
Soda came home from work one day to find Two-Bit sitting on the floor eating cake and drinking a beer.  
  
"Hey Two-Bit what ya doin here?" Soda asked throwing his shoes off beside the door.  
  
"I live here." Two-Bit said taking another bite of cake.  
  
"No you don't I do, you live with your mom" Two-Bit sighed and stood up  
  
"She kicked me out."  
  
"Why you and your mom got along great why would she kick you out?"  
  
"She said I'm nineteen now and I need to go out and get a job, I don't think she wants me there anymore." Soda smiled and put a hand on his back.  
  
"Two-Bit your mom is just looking out for you. You gotta move out at some point, I mean you cant live with your mom forever she just wants you to be happy." Two-Bit sighed and nodded  
  
"Yea but I wish she would of let me find a job first. I don't even know if I would know how to get a job. I mean have you ever thought what it would be like if I ever got a job?" Soda shook his head.  
  
"No I never thought I'd see the day you would have to get a job. Just when you get one be careful about telling your mom about it we wouldn't want her to drop dead from shock." Two-bit laughed sarcastically and sat back on the couch.  
  
"Soda what's it like having a job." Soda laughed picking up the rest of the cake from the refrigerator.  
  
"Its ok, it gives me something to do during the day, and if I do a good job it gives me something to do at night too." Two-Bit looked at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean it gives you something to do at night?" Soda grinned his famous Sodapop Curtis grin.  
  
"Because it gives me money to take Rina out, speaking of I have to go get ready I'm supposed to pick her up in an hour." Two-Bit nodded as he watched Soda disappear to his room to get ready.  
  
"Hey this job thing might not be a bad idea, I mean if I got some more money maybe me and Kathy could go somewhere decent for a change, heck maybe if I saved enough money me and Kathy could get married someday. I may even end up liking having a job."  
  
  
  
Ok I'm gonna stop there. I have no idea what's going to happen in the next chapter. Know why? Because it's up to you. That's right you the viewers, please review and let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter. Thanx and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanx Peace 


	3. Chapter 2

Hmmm Ok next chapter. Ok now I'm using the only idea that was in my reviews. Two-Bit gets a job. Hmmmmmmm this should be interesting. Anyway I don't own anyone you know and I don't think I own anyone in this, Ohhh I might I don't know. Anyway please R&R. And this is probably gonna be a short chapter just leading up to the next one that will be longer I promise.  
  
Two-Bit leaned back on the couch and turned on the TV. Suddenly an idea hit him.  
  
"Hey Soda?" He called and Soda stuck his head around the corner.  
  
"Yea?" Soda asked looking over at Two-Bit who was grinning slightly.  
  
"Soda do you need any extra people at the DX?" Soda sighed. He should of known Two-Bit would ask that.  
  
"I don't know, there aren't very many people that come in and me and Steve usually have it under control." Two-Bit sighed and prepared to play the guilt card on Soda.  
  
"I understand Soda * Sniff * I'll just go out into that tough world and try to get someone to hire a homeless looking greaser like me, I'm sure I can find somewhere other than the DX that will let me work there, or at least let me pretend to work there." Two-Bit finished with another sniff and Soda sighed. He knew what Two-Bit was up to but it was still working.  
  
"OK fine two-Bit I'll try to get you a job at the DX but if I do you gotta actually show up and work." Two-Bit nodded happily and went back to watching Mickey Mouse. Soda rolled his eyes and continued getting ready.  
  
"Ok Two-Bit I'm gonna go pick up Rina now, so you'll be here by yourself for a while, you know where the chocolate cake and beer are, don't make a mess, and I'll run by the DX and talk to my boss about that job after I pick up Rina and we can come by and tell you before our date." Two-Bit had started mocking Sodas speech and stopped quickly when he caught Sodas glare.  
  
"I mean it Two-Bit now I'm leaving." Soda said walking out the door.  
  
(About an hour later.)  
  
Soda came walking back through the door to find Two-Bit laying on the floor with a beer in one hand and cake in the other still watching Mickey Mouse.  
  
"Two-Bit get up you lazy bum, at least while Rina's here." Two-Bit sighed sitting up.  
  
"So did ya talk to your boss?" Two-Bit asked and Soda nodded.  
  
"Yep and you start Monday, but there are a few rules. No coming to work Drunk that's gonna be the big one for you, only smoke on breaks, and you have to work when your supposed to work, your gonna be working at the counter. And if I find any money missing I'll skin ya understand?" Two-Bit nodded and smiled brightly as Rina walked in.  
  
"Hey Rina guess what, I got a job." Rina smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know Two-Bit I was there when Soda got it for you. Speaking of Soda, we need to go our movie starts in fifteen minutes." Soda nodded and pointed to Two-Bit.  
  
"I'm trusting you Two-Bit, don't let me down." He said slowly before putting an arm around Rina's waist and walking out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok the next chapter will be Two-Bit's first day. This is viewer's choice so please leave any ideas for that chapter in a review. Thanx =) Peace 


End file.
